


Bixfreed week 2016: That day I peered into your soul

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Series: Bixfreed Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BixFreed Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Bixfreed Week ever! Give all your love to this new ship! This is day 1. Prompt: Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bixfreed week 2016: That day I peered into your soul

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! :) This is my entry for Day 1. Prompt: Meeting
> 
> I hope you like this!:D

_Year X779._

Freed woke up with a strange sensation in his gut that morning. It was the foreboding feeling that something very important was to happen that day. Trying to push his thoughts aside, he got up and prepared himself to head to the guild. He had to go on a mission with Laxus in the early afternoon.

On the train, he really couldn't bring himself to focus on anything but that feeling, not even Laxus's motion sickness (which he usually found rather amusing) or the book he'd brought with him could distract him. His behavior was bothering him, since, being a very rational person, he didn't usually trust his gut feelings or give them much thought. But this time it was different.

A few hours later they finally arrived at the job location. Their task was to investigate some paranormal phenomena that happened in a town situated a bit norther than Magnolia, in the midst of a huge forest. Ghost apparitions and people possession had been reported to happen, usually after an eerie laughter was heard.

Neither Freed nor Laxus were very experienced in this kind of things, but Freed believed that at least he could draw runes around the perimeter of the town and make it so that ghosts and such things couldn't enter it.

After talking with the mayor, who provided the pair with a map, Freed immediately got to work, as Laxus explored their surroundings trying to find the cause of these apparitions, but always keeping himself close to Freed, so that he could protect him if need be.

As Freed started writing his runes, in a different part of the town, a boy, younger than Laxus but older than Freed, could feel that something was trying to repress his magic. Panicking, he realized he had to act fast and stop the culprit before he lost it.

"Babies!" he called and five flying totems gathered in front of him.

"Bickslow!" they cheered.

"Shhh!" he shushed them and they repeated the sound, giggling.

Bickslow sighed, there was no point in trying to keep them quieter. "Line Formation!" he ordered and the five dolls disposed themselves in line so that he could hop on them to be transported.

 _"Let's go and see who's bothering us"_ he thought as his crimson eyes turned to a glowing green.

Soon enough he spotted the nuisance, a green haired mage who was using a weird letter magic. He could feel the negative power radiating from him and the closer he got, the weaker the pull he had on his babies felt.

_"Guess I'll have to rely on something else"_

He still wasn't very keen on using his Figure Eyes since he still hadn't full control on them and...stuff had happened, but that was an enemy and he and his babies were in danger, it was worth the risk. He hopped off his dolls and the small noise he purposefully had made caught the Rune mage's attention.

Freed immediately raised his head to look at who had just arrived, sensing the danger. Laxus wouldn't sneak up on him like that. He was too clumsy to do that even if he wanted to.

"LAX-" he tried to call, but his voice suddenly died in his throat. His body had fallen under some sort spell. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. And his opponent was grinning maniacally with his tongue wagging out of his mouth.

Freed couldn't give up and certainly couldn't drag Laxus into this mess. He tried to fight the paralysis that was forced upon him, but to no avail. His right eye turned to black and the pupil glowed an ominous purple.

Right then, Bickslow could feel a part of the other boy's soul stir. A dark side that threatened to engulf his mind as well, so he reinforced his control on his enemy and he saw the orb slowly go back to normal.

That guy was dangerous.

As Bickslow contemplated what he had to do with him, Freed still struggled, but finally, Laxus arrived, hitting Bickslow with a lightning-infused kick. The Seith mage was thrown a few meters away, but he focused not to lose control of Freed.

Laxus went to check on his friend, wondering why he got no response from him. Freed was internally screaming, but only Bickslow could hear that.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" asked the blonde, infuriated.

Bickslow slowly stood up, wiping away some blood that had trickled down from his broken lip, his grin never faltering.

"I took control of his soul" he stated simply, as if it weren't a big deal. Then though, a devious glint entered his eyes and Laxus swallowed thickly noticing it and listening to what he still had to say. "He is in my hands now. I can make him do whatever I want"

Laxus stepped forward, ready to charge at this guy, furious. No one could take advantage of his best friend!

"Remember though" continued Bickslow. "If something bad happens to me, something bad happens to him"

That had Laxus stop in his tracks.

_"What can I do?"_

"What do you want?" he asked. Maybe he could reason with his guy.

"What do I want? What do you want? You are the ones who came here, bothering me" he replied.

"We were asked from the population of the town to make the ghosts which haunted it go away"

"You're hurting my babies like this!" he shouted angrily. Many people had damaged their bodies, but it wasn't a problem, he could always move the souls somewhere else. But now that green haired guy was really putting them in danger, jeopardizing their very existence. And he was fucking scared! He couldn't lose them, they were all he had. He glanced at the blonde haired guy in front of him and then at the other one. Freed's body sprung up to life and he suddenly pointed his sword at Laxus's throat.

 _"Stop it"_ a frightened voice echoed in Bickslow's head. He ignored it and kept making him move, trying to slash through Laxus's chest.

Laxus wasn't counterattacking, not wanting to hurt his friend, but he knew that he wouldn't solve their problem like that.

He tried to grip Freed's wrists and block his movements, but Freed seemed even stronger under the control of that mage, so he easily broke free. Their fight went on for a while and Freed was still unscathed, while Laxus had received a lot of injuries.

 _"Please don't make me hurt him anymore"_ begged Freed.

Bickslow was touched by that tone, for real, but he reminded himself that he was another person now, he couldn't afford having mercy on his enemies. He felt that dark side of the guy's soul stir again and this time he struggled to keep it at bay.

The pleas and the difficulty in holding the reins of Freed's agitated soul increased, as Bickslow's strength and resolve kept diminishing, until the Rune mage had Laxus pinned down on the ground and his sword hovered above his chest.

 _"DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"_ the broken voice cried out.

It was then that Bickslow's mind was flooded with screams, feelings and painful memories that weren't his own. They were Freed's.

He could see a demon going berserk on people, both good and evil, he could feel guilt, shame, sorrow, fear, self-contempt and repression. As the images of Freed's past flashed in his mind, Bickslow lost his grip on his soul and tears ran down his face at the feeling of all the pain and the horrors that boy younger than himself had had to withstand.

When he managed to focus back on reality, he saw the same demon of Freed's past howling at the moon, and the blonde guy still under him, eyes wide in terror and arms in front of him in a futile attempt to protect himself.

"Freed?" Laxus asked in a mixture of fear and disbelief. It was terrifying to see his usually calm and collected friend like that and not to know what exactly had happened to him.

Bickslow now knew the truth. Freed was scared of that part of him he hadn't been able to control as a child and had put some rune bindings to his soul, so that it would be suppressed along with the painful memories. The shock his Human Possession had caused him and the actions he was leading him to do, caused the runes to shatter, the memories to resurface and the devil within to break free.

 _"What have I done?"_ he thought, feeling extremely guilty for causing so much pain to someone. He wasn't a different person now, who was he kidding?

He walked closer to the demon, needing to fix the situation. Freed turned around sensing someone behind his back and snarled at him. Bickslow flinched in fear for a second, but then he kept moving forward and he held out a hand to caress the demon's cheek.

He had felt a sense of kinship to that boy.

The demon seemed to calm down a bit at the touch, though his breathing was still a bit labored. Bickslow looked into his soul. It was pitch black. He frantically searched for a glimmer of humanity, hoping that that boy wasn't lost forever, trying to give it strength, let it take a hold of that body again.

He found it and he made it shine, all the purity of that soul, as the dark side was slowly suppressed, until it became so blinding he couldn't see anymore.

When he reopened his eyes, he found Freed in the place of that demon, shaking and looking at him with terror. Tears fell copiously from his eyes.

Freed expected him to run away, to scream in fear, to direct at him words of hatred and contempt like everyone else had. Instead Bickslow crouched down and wiped away his own tears. He bowed his head and apologized.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry" he repeated. "I am sorry I brought all that up again"

"You saw me...you saw _everything_ " replied Freed, trying to keep a steady voice. It was hard to. He felt violated, things he had tried to forget and been forced back into his conscious mind. "Aren't you... _disgusted_?"

"Not in the least bit"

That struck a chord in Freed's heart. He'd never been treated like that. Not from whom knew the true him.

"Not even...scared?" he asked, his voice breaking a little.

"Hell yeah!" said Bickslow with a goofy grin. He never ceased to amaze Freed. "But just because you can't control it...yet"

"Yet?! What do you mean?" he asked as hope blossomed in his chest.

"I can help you with that. That demon is just the incarnation of a damaged part of your soul that sometimes needs to come out and play. You can control it" he explained.

"How?"

"Accept it. Embrace the past and learn to live it behind. It is a part of you and the more you try to suppress it, the more it will try to break free and take control"

"I-I...No, I…can't..." Freed stuttered out. All the horrors...he...just couldn't.

"That's where I come in" said Bickslow in a reassuring tone. "May I?" he asked this time.

Freed hesitated for a moment, but then he slowly nodded.

"Look at me" ordered Bickslow and Freed did as he was told. He was hypnotized by those green, glowing orbs. Bickslow took his hands in his.

Freed tensed a bit as he felt his soul being tugged away by his control again and memories of his childhood played in front of his eyes like a movie. But, slowly, the pain turned to acceptance. It wasn't numbness like he had feared. Bickslow had understood that he wanted to retain his humanity, that he clung to it with all he had. Finally he could embrace the fact that it really wasn't his fault. All that had happened. He'd blamed himself for all those years and thanks to this stranger now he'd found peace.

"Thank you" Freed breathed out, once everything was over.

"No problem" said Bickslow as he stood up. "If it feels safer to you, you can use again those rune bindings you had put on your soul earlier". He hopped again on the babies that had reawakened. "I should get going"

"Wait!" said Freed, reaching out for him.

"Don't worry, I won't bother the citizens anymore!" he shouted out. "Maybe!" he added waggling his tongue and then flew away before the Rune mage could say anything else.

Without having the time to collect his thoughts, Freed felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see a very confused Laxus.

"Care to explain me what the hell happened here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I won't post anything for day 2, as it will be a long one-shot that will also cover day 7 and day 8. I would like to say it's because I want to close the week with the prompt death, but sadly I still haven't written it, so I don't really have a choice :P See ya on day 3!


End file.
